Final Moments
by UsagiKuro
Summary: ::REWRITE:: Okita and Sei are caught in battle and Okita falls.


**Hello peoples! My re-write of Final Moments because I recently went and read it and… yeah, it was only slightly terrible. Apparently my former beta didn't really check the grammar on it. She shall pay… ah, well. I bring you this much adjusted, newer version of it! Oh, by the way, on Final Moments someone told me that I messed up history. I am aware of this! I know! I'm taking the Shinsengumi as a 4-H project next year! I study them quite a bit, and my Japanese friend (Mika-san) even told me that I know more about the Shinsengumi then her. So, I think I'm as educated as I can get on the Shinsengumi ^^;. But, that all aside, I hope you enjoy. Oh, I almost forgot, this takes place after the two have gotten together. Yayz!**

***disclaimer* I do not own Kaze Hikaru or it's characters, they belong to Taeko Watanabe.**

A sudden thud sounded through the night. The sound, though faint, was clear to Sei. She knew it immediately. Okita had told her to stay hidden, to stay safe. He had gone out to fight. Now, she knew why.

"_Okita-sensei!" _she cried, pain filling her voice. She knew that she had revealed herself by calling out his name; she also knew that it made Okita's death meaningless. But, above all else, she knew she couldn't let him leave without saying goodbye. She was selfish like that.

She ran out, ignoring pouring rain and bloody puddles, to reach Okita. "Okita-sensei! Okita-sensei!" The assassin, Okita's murderer, looked at her questionably but decided that a small goodbye would do nothing but weaken the boy and make him easier to kill.

"Kamiya-san? Why? Why did you come?" Okita asked as Sei cried, her hand clutching his desperately. "He'll kill you! You have to go!"

"No…no… I won't. I won't!" Sei refused. "I don't care if I die. I only care about you." Tears streamed down her face.

"Kamiya-san… you have to go. You can't care about me. Remember? A bushi puts bushido in front of everything always." A weak smile appeared on his face. "After all, you_ are _bushi, aren't you Kamiya-san?"

Sei's eyes widened slightly then she smiled in return. "Then I'm not bushi. Because you've always been more important to me then anything. Ever since I met you, you have been. You know that. I told you so."

The assassin watched, mystified by the scene. He had always been this disgusting murderer but he had never seen the pain that he caused the people who had loved his victims. He had known that there must be some who did love them but… he had always made up some excuse about them being filthy animals if they could care about such people. But… watching the pained expression on the young boy made him realize he'd always been wrong. Had he done this? Plus, how many times had he? He ran, not able to bare the guilt any longer.

Okita's thumb traced Sei's jaw line and then wiped the tears from her red rimmed eyes. "Yes, I remember that. You were so cute." He chuckled softly. "But, right now, you must leave. If you died because of me I couldn't stand it." His words were shakier now, to Sei, a mere reminder that he was going to die no matter what she did.

"Okita-sensei… you should give up. I'm not leaving." Sei smiled weakly.  
>Okita tried to sigh but it resulted in him coughing. "Th-then… what are you going to do?"<p>

"I'm going to fight. And then, I'm bringing you back home and then, you're going to live," Sei said with a smirk. She got up to face the assassin but saw no one. He had left. "What? What are you, a coward?" she called into the night. She muttered a curse then turned back to Okita, or rather, Okita's lifeless body. "Okita-sensei?"

Her screams once again echoed through the night.

**Much better, ne? I thought so! Not saying it's fantastic or anything but, yes, I will say its better. I'll be taking down Final Moments tonight so no more poor souls have to read it. And this time the assassin is not Kenshin. Just a reminder. Hope you liked it! Please review! Also, apparently my beta didn't want to insult me. I'm already insulted that I'd write that anyway, so you're fine.**


End file.
